Apart
by kaorinin
Summary: Ia merindukannya. Ia sangat berharap perempuan pendek itu menemaninya di sini. Tapi kini, tak bisa lagi. A short songfic from me, not a drabble. Terinspirasi dari Bleach chapter 425. IchiRuki alert! Wanna r&r?


**Apart**

A SongFic from** Kaorinin**

**Disclaimer :** Bleach belongs to** Tite Kubo**, From Where You Are belongs to Lifehouse

**Warning :** Modifiate canon, Typo(s), maybe a lil bit OOC, IchiRuki alert! Don't like, just click back!

* * *

**_So far away from where you are_**

**_These miles have torn us worlds apart_**

**_And I miss you, Yeah I miss you.._**

"Kriiiiiiiiing.. Kriiiiiiiing!"

"Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"

Bunyi alarm itu yang terdengar pertama kali di telinganya. Segera setelah tangannya menghentikan kicauan pagi hari Sang Alarm, ia bangun.

Dia sepenuhnya sadar. Tapi matanya tak kunjung membuka.

Selama beberapa detik, ia masih memejamkan matanya. Hingga akhirnya ia menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras—lewat mulutnya—barulah ia membuka matanya.

Memandang kesepian di hadapannya, dan tersenyum sedih.

.

.

.

Laki-laki berambut _oranye_ menyala itu merapikan kembali kemejanya. Seperti biasa, ia membiarkan dua kancing atas kemejanya terbuka. Tidak ada alasan khusus untuk itu, sebenarnya.

Ia memakai tas, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu untuk keluar. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

Ia terdiam memandangi lemari di kamarnya.

Mata cokelat musim gugurnya menyipit. Sambil menahan napas, ia melangkah ke arah lemari itu. Sejenak ia ragu untuk membukanya. Tangannya mengepal. Laki-laki itu tersenyum ganjil, merasa sangat bodoh. Dan ia pun berbalik.

Dua langkah menjauhi lemari itu, ia berhenti lagi.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia berbalik dan segera membuka lemari itu. Ia tahan napasnya yang seakan ingin meledak. Ia tahan perasaannya. Ia tak pedulikan kecewanya.

Hanya untuk melihat lemari dengan isi satu _futon_ tradisional yang terlipat.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, dan _kembali _tersenyum sedih.

Ia merindukan_nya_.

**_So far away from where you are_**

**_And standing underneath the stars_**

**_And I wish you were here.._**

Malam telah menunjukkan hadirnya. Sebagai bukti, bintang-bintang dan bulan purnama yang cantik menghiasi langitnya. Membuat semua yang ada di taman ini memancarkan pesona eksotisnya.

Laki-laki berambut _oranye_ menyala itu duduk di salah satu ayunan. Mengayunkannya sekali dua kali sambil menghirup udara malam. Ia diam, memperhatikan semua yang ada di taman.

Mengingat apa yang _dulu_ pernah terjadi.

Ada sekelebat bayangan perempuan pendek di pepohonan sebelah kirinya. Bertolak pinggang menyaksikan seorang laki-laki yang sedang bertarung.

Ada sekelebat bayangan perempuan pendek di antara pasir-pasir yang beterbangan. Berteriak mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hatinya, hanya untuk menyemangati laki-laki yang lemah.

Ada sekelebat bayangan perempuan pendek di ayunan sebelahnya. Sibuk mengutak-atik _handphone_ kecil yang selalu dibawanya.

Ada sekelebat bayangan perempuan pendek di depannya. Memandang lekat ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

Ada sekelebat banyangan perempuan pendek...

Di ingatannya.

.

.

.

Setelah puas berkelana dalam kenangan, laki-laki berambut _oranye_ menyala itu beranjak dari ayunan. Meninggalkan taman yang sedari tadi disinggahinya. Langkahnya pelan dan ringan.

Langit malam ini masih tegak memayungi kemana pun ia pergi. Bintang-bintang masih asik berkedip juga tertawa menggodanya. Dan bulan purnama itu masih anggun memperhatikannya.

Laki-laki itu balas memperhatikannya.

Ia _selalu_ memperhatikannya. Berharap ia ada disini.

**_I miss the years that were erased_**

**_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face_**

**_I miss all the little things_**

**_I never thought that they'd mean everything to me_**

**_Yeah, I miss you and I wish you were here.._**

Ia merindukan tahun-tahun yang telah ia lewati bersama dengan perempuan pendek itu. Ia merindukan ketika mereka piknik ke pantai, ketika matahari menemani mereka berkejaran. Ia merindukan kata 'Jeruk' yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia merindukan tatapan konyolnya—yang sangat berlebihan—ketika berhadapan dengan seonggok kelinci kecil tak berguna. Ia merinduka tatapan khawatirnya ketika mendapati laki-laki itu terluka sehabis bertarung. Ia merindukan mata _violet_-nya, yang bersorot tajam. Ia merindukan poni menjuntai ala perempuan pendek itu. Ia merindukan _semuanya_.

Semua hal yang telah ia lewati bersama perempuan pendek itu.

_Setiap hal kecilnya._

Laki-laki itu tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa semua kenangan gila bersama perempuan itu, akan menjadi sangat berarti pada akhirnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka, pertengkaran kecil yang selalu ia alami setiap pagi, akan membuat dadanya sesak seperti sekarang ini.

Tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikirannya, ia akan kehilangan kekuatan _shinigami_-nya, dan berpisah dengan perempuan itu.

Ia merindukannya.

Dan ia sangat berharap perempuan itu berada di sini. Bersamanya.

**_I feel the beating of your heart_**

**_I see the shadows of your face_**

**_Just know that wherever you are_**

**_Yeah, I miss you and I wish you were here.._**

Tapi..

Dimana pun perempuan itu berada, laki-laki itu masih bisa merasakan_nya_.

Ia masih mendengar suara tawanya.

Ia masih melihat senyum manisnya.

Ia masih bisa membayangkan wajahnya.

Ia masih merasakan kehadirannya.

Setiap pagi, ia tak akan lupa untuk mengecek lemarinya. Memastikan hatinya yang masih belum bisa menerima kepergian perempuan pendek itu. Melihat satu futon yang masih tetap terlipat, padahal hatinya sangat menginginkan futon itu terbuka. Berantakan layaknya dulu perempuan itu tidur diatasnya.

Setiap pagi, ia akan merasa kecewa.

Setiap malam bulan purnama, ia akan berjalan di bawah naungannya. Ia akan pergi ke tempat-tempat kenangan mereka, dan membayangkan sesosok perempuan pendek hadir menemaninya.

Setiap malam, ia akan merindukannya.

Tapi laki-laki itu tak menangis. Ia bersedih akan kepergian perempuan pendek itu dari hidupnya. Tapi ia tak pernah menyesalinya. Karena ia tahu, tempat dimana perempuan pendek itu berada sekarang. Tempat yang dulu ia sering kunjungi, tapi sekarang sudah tak bisa lagi. Tempat dimana _seharusnya_ perempuan pendek itu tinggal.

Menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan, membuat laki-laki itu semakin merindukannya.

.

.

.

**_So far away from where you are_**

**_These miles have torn us worlds apart_**

**_And I miss you, yeah I miss you_**

**_And I wish you were here._**

Laki-laki berambut _oranye_ menyala itu menekan tombol _iPod_-nya. Menghentikan lagu yang sedari tadi ia putar berkali-kali. Ia melangkah menuju meja belajar, dan menaruh _iPod_ itu disana. Sejenak ia terdiam. Matanya memandang lekat kepada pigura foto yang ada di samping _iPod_. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia tersenyum, dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur sebelah meja belajar itu berada.

Pigura itu berisi foto yang paling ia sukai. Kenangan manis ketika dulu mereka piknik ke pantai. Laki-laki itu berdiri sambil tertawa lebar. Tangan kanan ia masukkan ke saku celana pendeknya, sementara tangan kirinya memeluk seorang perempuan. Perempuan yang ia peluk sedang tersenyum sambil tangannya merapikan rambut yang beterbangan karena angin yang sangat kencang.

Di pigura itu, terukir sebuah tulisan:

**_-Ichigo dan Rukia-_**

.

.

.

OWARI

* * *

**A/N :** Niatnya saya cuma mau jadiin cerita ini draft, dan di-publish kapan-kapan. Tapi kok kayaknya ngga sabar banget ya? Hahaha. Dibuat untuk merayakan IchiRuki Day *kena timpuk*, udah lewat banget yaa harinya? Masih bisa ngga? Bisa aja dong. *maksa* XPPPP

Karena ngga sengaja denger lagu ini pas baca Bleach chapter 425, langsung kepengen bikin fic-nya. Tapi sempat ketunda beberapa hari, karena.. biasalah. Urusan anak sekolah kelas 12 =,=

Oh iya, ada yang tau ngga bunyi alarm itu apa? Kok rasanya aneh banget ya saya tulis "Kring.." kesannya kok ada sepeda lagi lewat (?)

Oke Oke, cukup cap-cip-cusnya. Yang udah baca sampe sini **WAJIB** review! Saran, kritik, pujian diterima XD


End file.
